


voltron bingo - let's suffer together.

by BadThingsHappen_Voltron



Series: voltron bingo. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abduction, Addiction, Car Accidents, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Homesickness, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multi, Post Mpreg, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadThingsHappen_Voltron/pseuds/BadThingsHappen_Voltron
Summary: keith chooses to overwork himself. lance wants to cuddle in bed. there's a bit of a dilemma here.





	1. hurt/comfort - prompt requests.

here is where you can request prompts in my hurt/comfort card for voltron bingo!

prompts **[11/25]** :

  * unfair reputation
  * ~~i~~ ~~nsomnia~~ {keith/lance; completed.}
  * trust issues
  * ~~crash landing~~ {lotor/lance; in progress.}
  * seeking advice
  * abduction
  * ~~mind control~~ {shiro/matt; in progress.}
  * ~~homesickness~~ {krolia/colleen; in progress.}
  * accident
  * ~~forgiveness~~ {shiro/lance; in progress.}
  * body image issues
  * ~~stress/worry~~ {hunk/pidge; in progress.}
  * free slot (any h/c prompt you can think of!)
  * ~~curse~~ {shiro/lance; in progress.}
  * betrayal
  * isolation
  * grief
  * ~~touch-starved~~ {matt/lance; in progress.}
  * addiction
  * unrequited feelings
  * ~~haunting~~ {coran; in progress}
  * forced to hurt someone
  * ~~hanahaki disease~~ {keith/pidge; in progress.}
  * ~~near-death experience~~ {kolivan/krolia; in progress.}
  * sacrifice



any and all ships welcome!


	2. keith/lance - {insomnia}.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith chooses to overwork himself. lance wants to cuddle in bed. there's a bit of a dilemma here.

alternate title; _don't wanna fall asleep ('cause i'd miss you baby)_

* * *

it's almost 11:30 at night when lance discovers keith, still in the meeting room and looking over the notes that shiro had left for tomorrow's update meeting. slim fingers are still diligently typing away, and he doesn't even turn his head when his boyfriend walks closer, looking over his shoulder to skim the text and bullets and half-assed drawings of graphs and charts.

okay, it's official, keith **_needs_** to go to sleep. **_now_**.

'keith,' lance places a gentle comforting hand on the leader's shoulder, causing him to finally look up from the tablet, 'how long have you been up?' his voice is soft, concerned.

he takes in keith's gaunt eyes, bloodshot and bags under his lower lids, almost reminding the red paladin of their harrowing mission out in space where they were hallucinating, except they're not in space anymore, and this is only keith.

'come on,' lance grabs keith's arm ever so gently, 'let's get to bed. i don't know how long you've been up, but yo-'

he's briefly taken aback when the other shoves his hand off. keith then wordlessly turns back to the tablet and resumes his mindless typing, almost reminding lance of pidge, in a sense, when she refused to go to her quarters back on the castle of lions. he debates bringing shiro over to try and get keith's ass to bed, but he doesn't want to bother the captain, especially not this late in the evening.

'keith, c'mon, man,' lance chastises, 'you clearly need to get to sleep. look at yourself, you're a mess!'

'fuck off, lance,' keith growls through bared teeth, the first words he's spoken to lance since he walked in here, 'i need to get this done by tonight so it can be ready tomorrow. if it's incomplete, shiro will make me redo it and i'll have to stay up tomorrow night too.'

lance then takes matters into his own hands.

'fine. you've left me no choice then.'

keith is surprised when his partner does something unexpected, but weirdly in character for him. lance gets in between keith and the tablet by crawling below the table and into keith's lap, much like the black paladin imagined the cosmic wolf doing. luckily, the red paladin can't teleport. lance lays his head on keith's shoulder, and keith almost considers shoving him to the ground and walking away with the tablet, but decides against it.

'lance, please,' keith begs, 'i've got to get this completed or else i'll-'

'you know you can save your work and continue in the morning when you're well-rested and not clouded with exhaustion, right?'

'get. off.'

'no.'

' ** _lance_**. get off me.'

'nope.'

'lance alvaro mcclain, you get off of me **_right now_**!'

'keith oliver kogane, i will not get off of you until you come to bed and get some **_very much needed rest_**!'

a sigh leaves keith's lips. 'fine by me, but you're gonna be sitting here for a long time because i still need to finish this up.'

'm'kay,' lance shoots back, snuggling further into keith's neck. then, without warning, he drags his tongue across keith's adam's apple, making his love let out a deep moan.

'fine!' keith yells out, tossing the tablet to the side. 'i'll lay down with you, you just have to do me a favor once we get to the room.'

lance looks visibly excited as he asks, 'what?'

keith then grabs his partner by the collar of his pajama shirt and snarls, ' ** _fuck me until i can't feel my legs_**.'

'gladly.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for requesting this, watachan! this was fun to write.


	3. shiro/lance - {curse}.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a curse is unknowingly put on shiro to feel everything his partner feels. lotor kidnaps lance. it's a night of absolute hell for everybody.

alternate title: _i'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by CrystalizedRainbow! hope you enjoy!


	4. a/n - formal apology.

i am truly, deeply sorry to the people that have requested for this card, but r2 of the voltron bingo has ended today. if you still want me to do your prompt not connected to this but as a standalone drabble/mini-fic, please let me know. school has just been kicking me in the ass lately now that we're nearing 4 weeks until finals, and i unfortunately didn't have time to do the rest of them aside from the insomnia prompt. again, i deeply apologize from the bottom of my heart, and if you would like for me to still work on your prompt as a standalone drabble, just comment below and i will be more than happy to do so.


End file.
